Twisted
by Schmidten
Summary: [HIATUS] What if it wasn't Katniss in the 74th Hunger Games? What if it was another girl? Gale/OC Collaboration with BOOTTOTHEHEAD *The Hunger Games trilogy, but changed, Eventual Everlark in the 3rd part*
1. Reaping Day

**A/N ; Hey there mini tribute wannabes! ;o Oh shut up, you know you wanna be a tribute :D First Hungers Games fic! This'll be a collaberation with my good ol' friend Anna, AKA BOOTTOTHEHEAD. I will be writing the actual story whilst she is giving input and helping me with the ideas and shet. She would write too, but she doesn't have time. :c**

**Yayness!**

* * *

_**Lia POV**_

I sighed, watching the old man I just sold some wild dog stew to walk away. Today is the day of the Reaping, and I definitely was not looking forward to it.

Here in the oh-so-wonderful nation of Panem, there are twelve districts for us citizens to live in. I live in District 12, with my brother, Byron. District 12 is one of the poorest, most ridiculed districts in the nation of Panem. With a population of around 8,000 people, District 12 specializes in coal mining.

Before the Dark Days, there used to be 13 districts. But, when District 13 started a rebellion against the Capitol - the center of Panem - they were destroyed, nothing left of them but ashes and charred bricks. That rebellion was what the Capitol liked to call the Dark Days.

After the war was over and the Capitol had won, they created The Hunger Games. The Capitol developed the Hunger Games as an annual event to punish the citizens of Panem for their rebellion and to remind citizens of consequences for rebelling against the absolute power of the Capitol. These games consist of one male and female tribute from each of the 12 districts, and they must fight to the death with the other tributes while trying to keep them selves alive. Eating, drinking, and shelter is the main priority, obviously. That's easy. But, trying to maintain your stature while also trying to kill 23 other tributes off? Almost impossible.

But, somehow, one person has to make it out alive.

Could I?

Probably not.

And that's why I'm praying I don't get reaped today, or in any other of the following reapings.

I was cleaning the wooden stew bowls when I heard my name. "Hey Lia," Peeta said flatly. No-one's happy at all today, usually there would be at least a slight chirp in my best friend's voice, but not today. All because of those freaks in the Capitol, punishing us for something we didn't do.

They disgust me.

"Peeta," I said, clearing my throat as it felt like it was closing in on itself from my nerves. I put the bowl I was currently cleaning down, "Just let me go change real quick." I said, retrieving my 'fancy' dress and shoes from one of the old worn down cabinets in Greasy Sae's stall and hustling off to the back of the Hob.

I dressed myself in a dirty eggshell white colored dress with inch wide straps and a flowy skirt, buttons in between the breasts at the top, and small black polka dots spread out widely all over the dress. I quickly slipped the tan flats on my feet, tied my pin straight auburn hair in a pony tail with a white ribbon, and made my way back out to Peeta, gripping his hand nervously in silence as we walked to the square, where the reaping is to take place.

Both of us signed in, our fingers getting pricked for blood by some Peacekeepers. Which isn't all that pleasant.

We turned to each other when we got there, just staring into each others eyes. Enjoying the moment, as it could quite possibly be are last together. We held both of our hands in between us, but that soon turned into a death-gripping hug.

"Good luck, Peeta." I told him, as everyone was starting to scramble into place.

"Good luck to you too, Lia... and don't worry, it'll be okay, I doubt either of us will get picked." he quietly reassured me.

I nodded, walking away from him to the girls side. Not before giving a weak, fake smile to Gale, a close friend of mine, when I passed.

Taking my place in line with all the other 17 year old girls, I realized no-one was on stage yet but a slightly buzzed-looking Haymitch Abernathy, one of the very few to ever survive The Hunger Games from District 12, drinking white wine with a scowl on his face.

Mayor Undersee soon walked onto the stage, Effie Trinket strutting in after him with that obnoxious smile of hers.

The mayor takes the stand first, he tells us the history of Panem. How it came to be from a place once called North America, all the way to the Dark Days, resulting in these annual games. "It is both a time for repentance and thanks." he finishes. Then he quickly reads off the list of past victors, which would only be two, Haymitch being the only one alive to this day.

That's where Effie Trinket comes in to call the names, bright and bubbly as ever, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

She goes on about what an honor it is to be here, even though everyone knows she would give anything to be bumped up to a better district.

Now it's time...

"Ladies first!" she chirps. I really want to slap her right now. But I would probably get a death sentence when you think about how painfully strict The Capitol is with their Districts.

She crosses over to the glass ball on my right, sticking her claw-like manicured fingers into the thousands of paper slips, digging around a little and pulling one out, her eyes scan the paper.

Leaning into the microphone, she speaks in a clear voice with a permanent and irritating smile, "Katniss Everdeen!"

I sigh a little in relief, as it's not me, but then a realization hits me. I see her a few rows ahead of me, frozen and looking as if she'll faint any minute, and can hear her mother and little sisters' screams of protests and disdain.

Her little sister.

Her mother.

She has a family to feed.

Gale's told me a lot about her, as they're best friends, and it looks like she has to be here or they'll starve. As for me, Byron can take care of himself. And he's all I have. No-one else to worry about.

We've talked a little before, but what I do next just feels so weird to me, as Katniss steps out into the clearing, I run out of my roped area and yell as loud as I can. "I volunteer as tribute!"

My heart is beating a mile a minute and sweat starts to form on my forehead. Katniss looks at me with wide eyes. Can't blame her, we've never had a volunteer in District 12 before. That and the fact we almost never talk.

There's murmurs of confusion around me, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Gale looking at me with an expression of anguish.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and then if one does come forth then we um..." she trails off.

"What does it matter?" the mayor asks gruffly, "Let her come forward."

And so I do, I slowly walk past Katniss, past all the mixed facial expressions of either sorrow, confusion, shock and more. Up the steps, and over to the curly pink-haired lady I so badly want to choke with her own frilly wig.

"What's your name?" she asks me, holding the microphone out for me.

I take a deep breath, "Lia Forte."

"It doesn't sound like you're related, how do you know Katniss?" she asks, puzzled.

"I don't really know her all that well but I do know she has a little sister and mother to feed." comes my monotone reply.

"Ah, yes I see, well come on everybody! Let's get a round of applause for our newest tribute representing District 12!" she speaks with a wide grin.

Nobody does though, it's dead silent in the square. I can see a few people pressing three fingers from their left hand against their lips and holding it out to me, but not everyone. Most people are still in shock.

Effie coughs a little, "Time for the male tribute!" and her smiles back and brighter than ever.

She walks over the ball that is now on my right but would've been on my left if I had not stepped up. Same as before, sticks her hand in the ball, takes a paper out, and reads it out loud.

"Peeta Mellark!" she announces, and I almost faint.

Obviously the odds are not in my favor whatsoever as I might just have to kill off my best friend to make it out of that hell hole alive.

_**Gale POV**_

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie Trinket announces, and I let out a relieved puff of air as I realize it's not me.

I can see Lia on stage, beautiful as ever in her simple polka-dotted dress, looking as if she might faint any minute. Peeta and her are best friends just as me and Katniss are.

I honestly don't know what the hell she was thinking when she volunteered to take Catnip's place, but it just makes me so angry and frustrated thinking I might never see her again.

Lia and I have know each other for a few years now. I had met her at the Hob when I was giving Greasy Sae some wild dog I managed to kill. It was her first day working there, so she was having trouble making and serving stew when I went up to her. Long story short, I had ended up helping her for the rest of the day and we've been really close friends ever since we were 13 and 14 years old.

It was a year later I developed a crush on the feisty auburn.

The rest of the reaping was a blur and soon enough I was almost full on sprinting into the Justice Building, and was lead up to the room Lia's being held in by a few peacekeepers. I made it up there just in time to see Prim, Katniss, and Miss Everdeen walk out of the door, Prim gripping the hem of Katniss' dress helplessly, weeping and sobbing freely. The same Peacekeepers shoved me towards the room and I gave Katniss and her family a look of acknowledgement.

Walking in, mine and Lia's eyes locked and we just stood like that for barely a minute before we ran across the room and embraced each other in a hug, and I never wanted to let go.

"Listen," I breathe into her neck, "I know you're not a very good fighter but you have to try, Lia, I don't want you to die like this," I broke apart from her and held her by her shoulders, "Go for the woods first, you're good at climbing right?" she nodded. "Good. Use the trees to hide and travel, and I think you might actually make it..." I trailed off.

"I don't think I can, Gale. I have no idea what I'll be doing out there for food, I'll die of starvation before anyone can murder me." she cried.

"No you won't, eat plants and berries. I know you mostly know whether it would be edible or not." I reassured her.

"Ok, that's food, but I can't actually kill a person!" came her reply.

"Well, you're going to have to have at least one tribute if you want to live, let them kill each other off and make your way to the last two." I told her.

She just wrapped her arms around my waist and silently cried into my chest as I petted her hair. A few minutes later I pulled back from her and opened my mouth to tell her something but the door suddenly burst open and the Peacekeepers dragged me out.

Now I'll never get to tell her I love her.


	2. Sweetheart

**A/N ; Well, thanks for the reviews . . . Note the sarcasm ;-;**

* * *

_**Lia's** **POV**_

When Gale was dragged out of my room, I felt an emptiness in my heart. I don't know where it came from or why, but all I knew was that I felt all alone and nothing could ever change that.

After Gale, Greasy Sae visited me. Ever since she hired me at her stall in the Hob, it's like we became family to each other. She had given me a golden mockingjay pin, asking me to wear it in the arena as my District 12 token. I, of course, obliged.

Then there was Byron, who just tried to reassure me I wouldn't die and gave me advice, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, right.

Currently me and Peeta are making our way to our train that will take us to the Capitol. Where we will be trained to put on a show and make attempts to kill. Just to die.

My face is stone as I make my way across the train platform, but I'm almost positive hints of fear keeping flashing across my face, in my eyes, uncontrollably. I look at Peeta who's on my left, and am able to make out his fear-stricken face through the blinding flashes of light from the photographers.

We manage to get through the large crowd and onto the train without hurting ourselves, considering the amount of chaos outside, and are lead to our separate rooms. I give Peeta one last look before I enter mine, but all I can see is his back to me.

I take a shower to rid my body of the nervous sweat it has produced and end up smelling of flowers, strawberries, and something else I cannot describe from the Capitol's many confusing switches.

Dressing myself numbly in a plain navy blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of skinny grey pants provided by the Capitol, I think about what would've happened had I not stepped up.

Surely Katniss would have been able to go a great deal in the games, but as we are acquaintances and the little tidbits of information Gale has given me I know enough that she has a little sister Prim, her dad died, and her mom is despondent. Which means if she didn't make it and win The Hunger Games, her family would surely die.

Me, on the other hand, my parents are already dead and my older brother Byron has his own ways of collecting food as a hunter and... ah, well, charmer. If you know what I mean.

I stand up after searching but failing to find some shoes that aren't my flats and shrug it off, it's not like we're going out in public anywhere yet, just staying in this _cozy_ train for the night.

I walk out to the main room where Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie are all dining on divine-looking foods.

"Ah, there you are!" Effie chirps and stands to welcome me. I want to punch her in the throat. "We were wondering what took you so long." Then she noticed my lack of shoes and made a vague look of disgust but covered it up quickly.

"Yea, well." I muttered sitting down next to Peeta, "I'm not used to bathing like that."

Effie cleared her throat and sat down, continuing with her food. I look around at the all the quiet faces and roll my eyes, but surprisingly a little relaxed after all that's happened today. Peace and quiet is always a good time.

I fill my plate with all kinds of meats and breads and other random things that I can't place, but know they look and smell delicious. We all eat in silence for a few minutes before Peeta decides to speak up, "So, any advice for us, Haymitch?" he asks almost nervously.

Haymitch, still a tad tipsy, just waves him off and chugs down his alcohol. "Not now, kid." he grumbles.

Peeta just looks down at his plate and continues eating, as I give an irritated groan under my breath.

* * *

The next morning was almost the same routine. After we all sat down together and watched the reruns of the Reapings, we seperated ways to our bedrooms. And might I say I had a mighty headache from all of Effie's talking.

I rub my temples as I sit down in my chair at the dining table. Again, we eat in silence, with the few chirps from Effie. I finally decide to speak up.

"So, are you gonna tell us how to survive or not?" I finally snap at Haymitch.

He puts down his knife and starts, "Look sweetheart," he has a sour look on his face, "It's a little too early in the morning for you to be doing this right now, lemme wake up a little, huh?"

"Don't sweetheart me, you're supposed to be our mentor. So mentor us and give us advice!" I almost shout, making Effie gape at me in horror even more.

"Look," he spat, slamming his fork down on the table. "First and foremost, you need sponsors, and in order to get sponsors you need to be likeable. And so far, you aren't appealing to anyone. When you're in that arena and you're starving or freezing or dieing from infection or whatever, you're gonna need some sponsors to send you something if you want at least a little chance of surviving," he finished, the edge of his voice laced with a snarl.

Before I could retort though, Peeta stood up and ran over to the window. "Look!" he exclaimed, smiling a little, pointing out the window.

I followed him over to the window, furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion and interest. Looking out the window, I saw colorful, mile long crowds surrounding the train tracks.

Capitol people.

My mouth twisted in disgust. "They're cheering on our deaths Peeta," I grumbled just as he began waving to them in amazement.

"At least he knows what he's doing, sweetheart," Haymitch spoke up, spreading butter over his toast, "You on the other hand won't have the slightest chance of living if you keep that attitude up."

* * *

**A/N ; So anyways, that sucked and was short af. I guess we'll try to update faster especially since I have my motivation back.**

**xx Kenzie but not Anna 'cause Anna's a butt.**


End file.
